Big Brother 5
is the fifth season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, fourteen houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting history Game history Week 1 The fifth season of Big Brother started off with fourteen new strangers moving into the Big Brother house. Almost immediately, Diane was named the first HOH of the season and aligned herself with Billy, Craig, Paulie, and Tim. She nominated Elene, her target, and Tim, the pawn for eviction. Elene later won the POV and removed herself from the block and Diane replaced her with Kaitlynne. Kaitlynne was later evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 2 After Kaitlynne's eviction, Elene was declared the new HOH. She formed an alliance with Jacob and Kendra, calling themselves WIG (short for W'eirdo '''I'mmigrant 'G'ay). Elene decided to nominate Diane who she had a personal vendetta for and Nevaeh who she considered a strong threat, for eviction. Elene later won the POV as well and kept her nominations the same. Originally, Diane believed she would stay due to having enough votes, but after Tim turned his back on the alliance and Mo changed his mind, she was evicted in a 6-4 vote. Week 3 After Diane's eviction, Kendra was declared the new HOH. Nevaeh was brought into the WIG alliance with it now being called WIGS ('W'eirdo 'I'mmigrant 'G'ay 'S'lut). Kendra decided she wanted to evict one of the boys and nominated Billy and Craig for eviction with Billy being her target. Billy later won the POV and he was replaced by Willy. Taking it as an opportunity to get rid of him, Billy, Paulie, and Tim all voted to evict Craig due to their annoyance by him. However, the rest of the house voted to evict Willy, who was evicted in a 6-3 vote. Week 4 After Willy's shocking eviction, Billy won the HOH and swore revenge on Kendra. He decided to nominate Kendra and her best friend Elene for eviction, but Kendra later won the POV and took herself off the block. Shortly after the POV, Paulie had a psychotic episode, verbally insulting the other houseguests for no reason. Elene used this opportunity to persuade Billy into sparing herself and backdooring Paulie. He agreed and Paulie was nominated in place of Kendra. Paulie was later evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 5 Part 1 After Paulie's eviction, Mo was declared the HOH for the first part of the double eviction. He was determined not to ruffle feathers and decided to nominate the floaters Kayla and Leyla, while Kayla was the real target due to her seeming like more of a threat. However, Kayla later went on to win the POV and removed herself from the block. While talking to Elene, Mo revealed he was going to put up her alliance members Neveah or Jacob and have them evicted in Kayla's place, however she persuaded him into nominating a big threat like Billy as he's the biggest threat to both of their games. He did as she said, and Billy was evicted in a 5-2 vote. Part 2 In the second part of the double eviction, Tim was declared the HOH. His main targets were long-time rivals Elene and Kendra, and thus he nominated them for eviction. After Elene won the POV, she attempted to convince him to nominate a floater in her place, but he instead nominated her other ally Nevaeh. Kendra was later evicted in a 4-2 vote. Week 6 After Kendra's eviction, Kayla became the new HOH. After realizing she was alone in the house, she aligned herself with Tim, Leyla, and Craig, calling themselves The Four Horsemen. They planned on evicting any member of the WIGS alliance, but when Nevaeh won the POV and removed Elene from the block, Kayla was forced to nominate floater Mo in her place. Meanwhile, Elene managed to convince Leyla to become a double agent and work for both alliances. While Jacob became the main target, Mo was evicted in a 3-2 vote, shocking The Four Horsemen. Week 7 Part 1 In the first part of the second double eviction, Elene was declared the HOH. She made Tim her prime target, and planned on nominating Kayla and her pawn Leyla for the block, then removing Leyla from the block after the POV and backdooring Tim. However, Tim later won the POV and kept the nominations the same. Kayla was made the main target and was eliminated in a tiebreak vote. Part 2 In the second part, Tim was declared the HOH. He made it his mission to evict Elene, and nominated her along with Nevaeh for eviction. Craig later went on to win the POV and kept the nominations the same. Not knowing that Leyla was working with Elene, Tim was shocked to see Nevaeh evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 8 After Nevaeh's eviction, Leyla was declared the HOH. She was forced to choose between The Four Horsemen alliance and the WIGS alliance, and ultimately decided with WIGS as she trusted them more. Leyla made Tim her target and nominated him along with Craig for eviction. Tim went on to win the POV and removed himself from the block. She was forced to nominate her alliance member Jacob in his place. Craig was evicted in a tiebreak vote. Week 9 After Craig's eviction, Elene went on to win the HOH. She vowed to keep her best friend Jacob safe, and thus nominated her alliance member Leyla and her target Tim for eviction. Leyla went on to win the POV and Elene was forced to nominate Jacob in her place. With Leyla having the sole eviction vote, she was swayed by Tim into believing that Elene and Jacob would both choose to bring each other to the final two and keeping him would be the only way she could make the final two. She then evicted Jacob, betraying both him and Elene. Week 10 Part 1 In part one of the week ten finale, Elene won the first part of the final HOH competition. Tim later won the second part. In the live finale, Elene won the third and final part of the last HOH competition, securing her place in the final two. She chose to take Leyla with her to the final two because she felt she'd be easier to beat than Tim. Finale '''The Jury: Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother 5